


Tourniquet

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dei sentimenti che non puoi chiamare: solo subire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourniquet

Fictional Dream © 2006 (22 giugno 2006)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/98/tourniquet)).

******

La follia esplose a giugno, primo mese di un’estate rovente come il fuoco che si era acceso.   
Bulma Briefs si svegliava la mattina con un sentimento di incredulità quasi sconfortante, registrando l’impronta di un altro corpo a occupare lo spazio che aveva sempre diviso solo con il proprio egoismo. Vegeta non c’era mai, però: un fantasma che il sonno rendeva di carne, la possedeva quando le difese erano prossime a un nadir di perdizione, e poi svaniva.   
Non c’erano stati accordi, solo la constatazione che i loro corpi si cercavano come magneti, e come magneti, all’improvviso, invertivano la loro polarità, per legarsi a mattini di indifferenza. A volte persino insofferenza non simulata.   
La verità somigliava a un laccio emostatico: a una compressione del buonsenso, che portava una donna – non più una ragazzina – da sempre orgogliosa del proprio genio e della propria razionalità, ad azzerare ogni risorsa, per concedersi qualcosa che travalicava di molto un capriccio.   
Del resto Bulma Briefs non sapeva dire se fosse o meno un’infezione passeggera: uno di quei morbi che sul momento ti affliggono fin quasi ad ucciderti, salvo poi dissolversi, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto. Dubitava persino, al pari di quei morbi, che potesse concederle un’immunità funzionale al suo bisogno di emanciparsi da desideri improvvisi, solitudini laceranti e insicurezze strane.  
Davanti allo specchio, traeva una corta ciocca color del cielo oltre l’orecchio e rabbrividiva nel constatare che avrebbe dovuto – forse per sempre – rinunciare al vezzo di scollature generose, carne nuda offerta all’altrui sguardo e alla propria vanità: andava a letto con una bestia che sembrava godere nell’esercizio di un possesso evidente, lasciandole addosso molto più dell’impronta dell’affetto.   
In momenti come quelli – mattine in cui si svegliava di malumore e provava quasi un masochistico piacere nella stima dei danni che la poneva innanzi all’evidenza della propria insania – recuperava abbastanza lucidità per dirsi che era il caso di riattivare i neuroni, inviarli in missione dalle parti dell’utero e smetterla di delegare alle gonadi il consiglio d’amministrazione della prima holding che avesse a cuore.  
Se stessa.  
D’accordo: poteva dirsi che il gioco era stato piacevole – molto, a scendere nei dettagli, perché, nella sua brutalità tanto primitiva, Vegeta non era del tutto alieno a dolcezze impreviste, che moltiplicavano nell’inatteso il piacere di un contatto – e si era tradotto nell’ennesima vittoria. Aveva deciso di dare un taglio a un rapporto che era morto di un’estinzione fisiologica e progressiva. Aveva deciso di sedurre qualcuno che si collocava agli antipodi non solo della sua esperienza di vita, quanto soprattutto della sua stessa razza, intesa in stringenti termini biologici. Si era sentita la donna più bella e desiderata dell’universo, per aver piegato tra le cosce chi aveva per propria mano estinto un’infinità di mondi, ma non poteva funzionare. Non c’era futuro perché non c’era un presente.   
Se avesse dovuto trovare una qualche definizione per Vegeta, cosa mai ne sarebbe uscito?  
 _Il mio ragazzo_?  
Banale. Non era nemmeno un uomo. Quando, in uno dei rari momenti del _poi_ abbastanza civili da tradursi in una specie di dialogo, sospeso tra i cinismi trattenuti, i sarcasmi congeniti e la spietata ironia con cui entrambi giocavano a nascondersi, gli aveva domandato con quale parola la sua lingua traducesse il loro rapporto, Vegeta era scoppiato in una risata tanto fragorosa da risultare offensiva. E un saiyan ilare era assai più spaventoso di un saiyan taciturno. O triste. O infuriato.  
 _Quel saiyan_ , almeno. Gokuh era un’altra cosa.   
Era incredibile quanto riuscisse a sfuggirle in ogni suo moto; quanto ogni volta si traducesse in un’essenza intraducibile, non commestibile, eppure, nella sua manifesta e venefica natura, tanto più appetibile.  
“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?” gli aveva sibilato offesa, sollevandosi di scatto, inginocchiata tra le lenzuola. Nuda e vulnerabile e forse un po’ troppo candida fuori per la mai nascosta lascivia di certi suoi languori. E Vegeta, rotolando sul fianco – con quella pelle che aveva la grana del miele e di cicatrici brune ch’erano l’arazzo di un’indecente e maschia sensualità – aveva avuto per l’ennesima volta un sorrisino ironico da regalarle, colpendola nel vivo di una vanità che sembrava godere nell’essere così impunemente offesa.   
“Tu non vuoi davvero saperlo,” le aveva ghignato, prima di sedersi e avvicinarsi gattoni, con una sinuosità strana, felina e pericolosa. All’altezza del coccige poteva veder spiccare con dolorosa evidenza il moncone irsuto della sua diversità. A volte si concedeva fantasie dalla perversione pericolosa e scoraggiante, che le facevano intravedere un abisso infamante – come sarebbe stato avere la coda? Lasciargliela tenere? Leccare quell’area proibita, che solo sfiorare bastava ad accendere la ricettività di una belva indomabile?   
Bulma Briefs s’impediva scientemente simili distrazioni; né, del resto, trovava ancora il modo di pensare quando il saiyan le era di nuovo troppo vicino per non rinnovare l’esercizio del proprio dominio. E Vegeta, inginocchiato non per resa, ma per tattica, lingua contro il suo capezzolo e poi giù, ancora più in basso, sino a un giardino azzurro privo di loti, ma altrettanto formidabile nel perdere, ancora rideva tra sé e la mordicchiava e forse cercava nel suo rapimento la conferma dell’ennesimo successo.   
Bulma Briefs aveva affondato le dita in quelle chiome tenebrose e dense, spesse e selvatiche com’era selvaggio lui, strattonando con forza, come una domatrice avrebbe osato nei confronti del leone con cui aveva dormito.   
“Avanti. Dimmelo,” aveva sospirato. Le dita di Vegeta la sondavano, chiedendo alla vischiosità imprevista delle sue emozioni più sporche di bagnarlo – e ancora quelle mani forti lungo le cosce, dorsali scolpiti con la definizione di un cesello offerti al suo sguardo, la lingua nella conca dell’onfalo, eppure il sussultare prevedibile di un risolino maligno.  
“ _Accoppiarsi_ : nella tua lingua suonerebbe così.”  
Quando si concedeva di tornare al presente dall’incredulità di quell’istante, Bulma scuoteva il capo e si diceva una volta in più che era una pazzia; di quelle che, come iniziano, così devono finire. I Saiyajin somigliavano agli esseri umani, ma una scienziata era la prima a dover diffidare della forma: una rosa non perde il profumo se le si muta nome; una scimmia non smette di essere tale solo perché brava a letto.   
Bulma Briefs nascondeva, oltre il conveniente schermo di un elegante tailleur, la seconda natura della propria anima, disseminata di morsi e piccoli lividi di puro piacere: con pochi gesti essenziali lisciava increspature impreviste e chiudeva in una ventiquattrore turbamenti inopportuni. Oltre le grandi finestre, il sole di giugno era un’abbagliante metafora della sua inspiegabile insania: un fuoco dallo splendore inusitato, che bruciava e quasi cauterizzava persino la retina, se lo sguardo provava a sfidarne l’intensità.   
Oppure era un oppiaceo e una dipendenza?   
Bulma Briefs non sapeva spiegare l’autentica cifra dei propri desideri e finalmente si concedeva di aver paura, perché nell’umiliato godimento di un abbraccio strappato a un’assenza ripiegava quell’orgoglio ch’era sempre stato il vessillo della sua autentica invincibilità. Invece aveva perso, capitolando innanzi a qualcuno che non chiedeva mai nulla.   
Non c’erano domande in Vegeta, ma ordini perentori o una ancor più perentoria sfacciataggine, con cui afferrava, sottraeva e non lasciava nulla di sé. Se non una specie di confusa nostalgia.   
Se n’era innamorata?   
La tela tessuta dal ragno della sua vanità era franata inghiottendola? Non aveva più memoria della sua prima cotta: se n’era concessa una soltanto e l’aveva lasciata stemperare in una tiepida amicizia. Non vi era nulla che somigliasse alla sensazione quasi claustrofobica di assenza che la divorava nell’attesa della notte, sospesa nell’incertezza di sentirlo proprio, vivo e caldo al suo fianco, oppure sola, a macerare nel disgusto di sé e nel dubbio dei sentimenti di una scimmia.  
La follia era esplosa a giugno, quando, sebbene con una timidezza che non si sposava alla sua essenza prevaricatoria, scostante e feroce, Bulma aveva posato i polpastrelli su un livido ancora troppo vivo, lasciato da labbra voraci, e aveva scoperto di sentirsene fiera.   
Non deturpata. Non umiliata. Non sfigurata.   
Quel che la tormentava era forse non sapere come chiamarlo, se non era un uomo, né una bestia, perché oltre la rabbia di un istante, Bulma Briefs nemmeno dimenticava la bellezza assassina di quegli occhi. E mentre ritta e fiera camminava lungo il viale che conduceva agli uffici della compagnia, il suo sguardo si perdeva in dettagli inutili, sfocati come i confini di tutto quel che prescindeva dall’improvviso punto fio del suo Universo.  
Un saiyan. Una scimmia. Un amante.  
Il metallo traslucido che rivestiva il gravital trainer sfolgorava nel sole del mattino, come una teca che non celava però un tesoro taxodermico, ma una creatura viva e crudele nell’esercitare, persino sulla distanza, l’attrazione magnetica dell’indifferenza. Nella sua mente confusa si sovrapponevano immagini che non possedevano la concretezza del vissuto – quella strana solidità che ha a volte il ricordo, soprattutto quando te ne lasci avvolgere come una sorta di paracadute esistenziale – quanto lo sfocato languore del desiderio. Poteva immaginarlo in quella piccola sfera rovente esercitare ogni singolo muscolo di un corpo maltrattato e potente, deturpato solo nella sua superficie più insignificante: a tratti si lasciava sorprendere dall’attrazione che sentiva crescere in sé per ogni singola cellula di quella creatura imprevedibile e imprevista.  
Un dono del Cielo e dell’Inferno insieme.  
A tratti si concedeva a fantasie che solo il letto poteva concretizzare.  
Era giugno e aveva imparato a sperimentare una nuova forma di memoria: concreta, tattile, suggellata da odori proibiti e parole impronunciabili. Nella vischiosità rovente di un ambiente chiuso – la sua camera, ma era capitato anche in laboratorio; un tavolo di metallo freddo, arroventato da una passione imprevista – aveva appreso che non solo gli occhi aiutavano a vedere, ma si guardava meglio con le labbra, con le dita, con la lingua. E con le labbra, le dita, la lingua aveva percorso piccole creste di vecchie cicatrici, stupendosi del fatto che non avessero storia, né autentica consistenza. Non le parlavano del passato, quanto del presente che ancora attraversava, persa in un fluido torrente di emozioni istintive. Eppure la bestia era _lui_.  
Bulma Briefs lasciava che lo sguardo viaggiasse con indolenza dalla pila di carte accatastate sulla scrivania presidenziale a quel puntolino distante oltre il vetro, eppure sempre presente – e pesante – al suo cuore. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare e invece oscillava tra l’irragionevole desiderio di un contatto immediato e l’odio innaturale per quella presenza che le aveva tolto la pace.  
 _Contatto_.  
Un altro termine chiave.  
L’amore era sempre stato il laccio emostatico della sua infernale emorragia di sicurezze. Non era mai stata debole, mai fragile, mai irresoluta, ma senza un uomo si sentiva incompleta. E quell’uomo non poteva essere Yamcha – Yamcha, bei sorrisi, sesso sicuro e rispettoso. Era tiepido. Era accogliente. Bulma Briefs sospettava di non essere una brava ragazza e meritarsi allora la guerra che aveva già perso.  
Vegeta vinceva sempre, persino quando riusciva a strappargli un orgasmo.  
Bulma aveva increspato le labbra e sospirato con lasciva soddisfazione. A volte capitava che una terrestre cavalcasse il selvatico sovrano di un altro mondo e di un altro tempo – in modo subdolo, studiato in ogni sua sfumatura. Un accerchiamento intelligente, che forse piaceva anche a lui. Talora sospettava che la mettesse alla prova e la sfidasse a essere degna di un signore della guerra, che quella guerra le portava nel letto.   
Bulma Briefs non era mai stata una perdente e, soprattutto, non sapeva perdere. Era fuori discussione che cedesse le armi; in compenso sapeva usare la lingua anche per giochi non verbali.   
Le cosce tese, divaricate e aderenti al pube di lui, supino e divertito alla sua mercé, Bulma si chinava fino a sfiorargli le labbra, leccandole per cogliere un fremito piacevole e noto: la scossa tellurica del desiderio ricambiato e della lussuria. Poi, senza smettere di fissarlo, esplorava i suoi pettorali, massaggiava la rosa dei capezzoli piccoli e scuri; faceva l’amore con quei piccoli bottoncini che s’inturgidivano sotto impudiche carezze. A volte Vegeta tendeva le braccia attorno al suo collo e la richiamava a sé, per baciarla come se i suoi polmoni non gli bastassero a rubare tutto l’ossigeno dell’atmosfera.   
Baciava in modo curioso: un misto di prevaricazione, violenza e rimpianto. E poi dolcezza, quando forse anche una fiera ricordava che non possedeva labbra solo per schernire o per lacerare. E se era audace, Bulma, non si contentava: mirava alle segrete della sua virilità, giocandovi con studiata lascivia e una crudeltà sfacciata e scoperta.   
Era così che l’aveva conquistato? Mostrando di non temerlo? Chissà. Era così difficile da chiamare un sentimento che virava all’assoluto, in un’irrazionalità senza patria, senza tempo e, a guardare loro due, forse, persino senza razza.  
Un’orbita morta e un’umana piena dell’egoismo della vita: l’equazione istruiva un sistema troppo complesso perché il suo cervello potesse scioglierlo.  
Esausta e sconfitta da dolorose ammissioni, Bulma reclinava il capo sulla scrivania, tentando di trovare quella parola, oppure un minimo ristoro all’ennesimo fuoco di un Solstizio.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, aveva piuttosto avvertito l’irresistibile languore del sonno avvolgerla, prima di un’altra carezza – un altro profumo.  
“Vegeta” aveva sospirato, senza sollevare le palpebre.  
Le labbra del saiyan si erano posate sul suo collo, mordicchiandola senza offrire risposta che somigliasse a una replica umana – eppure soddisfacendola, come nessuna replica razionale avrebbe saputo.  
Forse perché non era quel che cercava.  
Forse perché l’ultimo brandello di ragione le gridava l’irragionevolezza di quel che stava costruendo fin dal nome.  
L’aveva trovato.   
_Tourniquet_.


End file.
